No lo dudes
by VictoireLightwood
Summary: Todos conocemos esos amores fugaces,apasionados, amores a primera vista,pero tambien existen otros romances mas lentos, que llevan su tiempo, amores cargados de temores y de dudas...


**No lo dudes**

Nunca me sentí tan llena, tan completa. Ni tan feliz, desde luego. Hoy, como nunca, desbordaba de ella. Su aroma dulce y floral todavía permanecía en mi cerebro, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza... La piel me ardía en cada lugar donde ella me había tocado, rozado o besado. Mi corazón aun no se habituaba al ritmo cardiaco normal y latía desenfrenado. Y mis labios me delataban, estaban rojos e inflamados... Incluso luego de la ducha mi cuerpo seguía recordando cada momento de la noche anterior. Suspire mientras pasaba mis dedos entre mi cabello húmedo. Esa sensación de....paz, felicidad, amor, ternura y completitud, la sensación de 'podría morirme n este mismo instante y lo haría feliz', esa misma, tan difícil de explicar y tan maravillosa de sentir, ésa misma inundaba mi alma en ese momento. Sonreí de lado, esa sensación que sientes en ocasiones como esta, luego de hacer el amor apasionadamente con la persona q amas desde hace tanto y tan profundamente.

Me acomode en mi cama hasta quedar boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados y deje q los recuerdos me inunden y fluyan por mí.

Me detuve al llegar a mi 5º año de educación mágica. Cuando esa pequeña belleza de cabellos color fuego, se había colado en mi corazón con ímpetu. Recordaba ese primer beso...un choque torpe de labios. Que luego se convirtió en un apasionado juego de labios y lenguas en el cuarto vacio de la torre Griffyndor... Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, nuestra amistad se hizo profunda y fuerte. Las vacaciones resultaron reconfortantes a su lado...burlándonos de Flegrrrr, practicando Quidditch aunque yo fuera decididamente mala. El año transcurría entre besos y caricias en armarios abandonados o pasillos vacios. Así, hasta q Harry la besó. Yo sabia, lo nuestro no tenia ningún futuro, pero cuando un tiempo antes de ese partido ella me hablo sobre el niño que vivió y lo que el sentía por ella, un puñal se clavo en mi, profundo y doloroso. Y luego ese beso. El puñal se removió, hurgando en la herida, haciéndola mucho peor. Trague en silencio las lagrimas que querían salir y forcé la sonrisa con la que mire a Harry en el momento en el que busco mi mirada.

Fue duro compartir mi vida con la feliz pareja, pero problemas mas grandes nos acechaban en ese momento. Pensaba q todo seria así por mucho tiempo al menos, pero Harry abandono a Gin luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Yo lo comprendí, en una situación así, Harry solo intentaba proteger a las personas que mas quería. Pero el orgullo de Ginny se lo impedía y con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió a mí, a refugiarse en mí. Y en el exacto momento en que sus labios susurraron, pegados contra mí y entre sollozos, que yo era su soporte y su mejor amiga. Que ella realmente necesitaba mi compañía, comprendí que la amaba y que eso no cambiaria. Porque siempre había sido así, ella estaba dentro de mí. Siempre la querría, tan solo por ser ella.

El año siguiente, la Guerra no hizo mas q intensificar mi amor. El peligro y la falta de cercanía la llevaron a ocupar un gran lugar dentro d mi corazón. Pero, poco a poco, compartiendo tiempo con Ron, un torbellino de pecas, piel pálida y cabello furiosamente rojo, se apodero de mi corazón y pronto no supe que lugar ocupaba la pequeña pelirroja en mi vida. Fue difícil, sin lugar a duda. El peligro y la muerte estaban allí, rozando tu mejilla con el hechizo que destruiría tu vida en un segundo. Algo necesitada de afecto y seguridad, allí mismo durante la Batalla de Hogwarst, bese a Ron... Algo en mi me impulso a hacerlo. Uno reacciona de la manera más inesperada en los momentos de tensión. Y yo solo quería q todo aquello acabara, y lo hizo, a costo de tantas vidas q sobreponernos fue logro conseguido solo gracias al apoyo de todos.

Luego de la Guerra, todos los sobrevivientes queríamos acobijarnos en unos brazos cálidos. Harry corrió en busca de su amada pelirroja y yo,sola, me aferre a su hermano, ¿porque no darme una oportunidad con un hombre dulce, bueno y que me quiere?

Pensé que los problemas terminaban allí...Que ilusa fui...

Por segunda vez, Ginny corrió a mis brazos luego de que Harry la abandonara. Fue una conmoción total...Recuerdo las lágrimas de mi dulce pelirroja, estremeciéndose entre sollozos en mis brazos. Lo odie en ese momento. Cambiar a una princesa como Ginny Weasley por ese...asqueroso Draco Malfoy?? Reformado o no, no tendrían comparación jamás!!

Me estire en la cama y fui por un cepillo para mi cabello...La sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro ni siquiera cuando recordé que ese mismo cepillo me lo había traído Ron de Francia...Como agradecía que lo hayan mandado a estudiar allí!!

**-Flash Back-**

-Mi hermano es un idiota! Como ha podido hacerte eso!

-De verdad, Gin...Ya...no te preocupes. Has hecho mucho al venir hoy, con esta lluvia y desde tan lejos! Es un torneo de Quidditch importante, deberías haberte quedado!

-Oh! Por Merlín, Hermione!! Como no iba a venir?? Antes de recibir tu lechuza, había recibido la de mama...Me conto TODO. Y por supuesto, le dije a Gwen que estabas en un aprieto y debía estar contigo.

-Oh! Yo sabia q Molly te había ido con el cuento! Cuando la vea, ya vera!! Sabes Ginny? Tienes muchísima suerte de jugar con las Harpies.

-Que mi maldito hermano te haya puesto los cuernos con aquella veela estirada de Gabrielle no es ningún cuento!!Dios...Me hace pensar en la serpiente rubia que se quedo con Harry!

-Mi voz se atraganto, últimamente, pensaba en Ginny mas de costumbre, y si Ron se había ido con la francesa era solo porque sabia muy bien q alguien mas ocupaba mi mente- Todavía amas a Harry?-Pregunte con un hilo de voz-

-Oh, no Herms....Si prometes no enojarte te diré algo..

-De que estas hablando?

-Nunca ame a Harry...Bueno, tal vez a los 10 años, pero luego todo cambio. Tú sabes...mis prioridades, mi vida...

-Y entonces...porqué...?

-Es el niño que vivió! El salvador del mundo mágico! Hoy en día hay estatuas en su honor! No darle una oportunidad habría sido demasiada estupidez junta!! Y, bueno, ahora me doy cuenta...

Tenía su varita entre los dedos y movía la mano de manera constante y, como era de esperarse, esta cayó justo detrás de mí entre los cojines del sillón.

-Oh! Pero q estúpida!- Y se inclino rápidamente para tomarla nuevamente-

Pero calculo mal las distancias y resbalo... y de repente sus manos quedaron alrededor de mi cintura, su boca a centímetros de la mía, su cuerpo pegado a mi cuerpo....y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos en un impulso apasionado... Su sabor me trajo dulces recuerdos...Aquello era como andar en bici. Nunca podría olvidar la forma en la que le gustaba que muerda su labio inferior...

Acomode mi cuerpo en el sofá y Ginny se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis rodillas... Puse mi mano dentro de los bolsillos su jeans y la pegue aun más a mi cuerpo. La sentí sonreír. Su lengua jugaba un placentero juego con la mía. Susurraba cosas inentendibles sobre mi boca las pocas veces que nos separamos a tomar aire. De repente, pasa a sentir sus besos en el cuello, lo que hacía que corrientes eléctricas fueran desde el coxis hasta la nuca.. Le prestaba especial atención al punto donde se siente el pulso, realmente acelerado en ese momento.

En un movimiento súbito, se paro y me miro fijamente. Convencida de que la había ofendido, bajé la cabeza y comencé a maquinar mis disculpas, pero, para variar, me sorprendió.

-Tus rodillas son muy interesantes, no?

-Eh??

-Digo, allí estas, observando detenidamente tus rodillas y a mi me dejaste con las ganas!

Abrí los ojos como platos:- Eh?? Pero...vos te levantaste!!-Exclame sorprendida unos segundos antes de fijar mi vista en su rostro.

-Si, claro.-Meneo sus ojos café de arriba a abajo- Tu sofá es particularmente incomodo...Quería ir a la cama-La picardía resplandecía en cada rincón de su cara- Vamos?

Me reí entre dientes y me levante de un salto. Luego puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y mis labios sobre la suya, empujándola hacia mí cuarto.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Deje el cepillo sobre la mesita de noche y fui a prepararme un café. Estaba cansada, la noche anterior había sido desgastante, pero placentera. Mientras batía el café en mí la pequeña cocina de mi departamento, los recientes recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi mente.

**-Flash Back, again-**

Ahora me tocaba a mi hacer gemir a Gin con mi lengua sobre su cuello, lentamente comencé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, acariciando y besando el inicio de sus senos, lamiéndola al punto que se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo. Cuando al fin le quite del todo su camisa y sujetador la tumbe sobre la cama, besando su cuello, su clavícula..Hasta sus pechos, rodeándolos son la lengua, mientras la pelirroja se retorcía debajo de ella.

- Por Merlín!-Susurro Ginny y Hermione rio satisfecha mientras la despojaba de la ropa que le quedaba...

-La gente se sorprendería de que no seas tan...reservada como parecía -Volvió a susurrarle a la castaña mientras le subía la cabeza y la besa con desesperación, deseo…pasión- Ven aquí...-Mientras la empuja a Herms que queda estirada sobre la cama y le abre la blusa con prisa con fuerza, haciendo que algunos botones se rompiesen, arrancando el sujetador que voló hacia el suelo. Ataco directo mi vientre y ombligo y poco a poco subió las manos temblorosas desde la cadera de la castaña hacia el inicio de sus pechos.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!-Ginny salto asustado y dejo las manos sobre mis costillas-Si me vas a tocar- Dije en tono seductor y susurrante, incorporándome y acercándome a la chica-Hazlo bien-Tome sus manos y las puse completamente sobre mis pechos desnudos, al soltarlas, note la presión que la pelirroja ejercía sobre esa parte tan sensible de mi-

Deje escapar algunos roncos gemidos de placer, algo bloqueados por los labios de su chica contra los suyos. Pronto los soltó y sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo o besarme, bajo sus manos hasta mi cadera buscando el cierre del jean que tenia puesto. Se deshizo de el y de mi ropa interior en unos pocos minutos. Luego me incorpore y mientras bajaba besando su cuerpo, quite el casi inexistente trozo de tela que aun quedaba sobre sus muslos con mis propios dientes. Ginny suspiraba y gemía. Era un sonido maravilloso. Pasamos la noche entera llenándonos de caricias y besos, gozando y explorando una el cuerpo de la otra, como tanto ansiábamos desde hacia ya, mucho tiempo...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Me despierto enredada entre las sabanas, una respiración cálida se une a la mía y casi, me sorprende. Me acurruco porque supongo que es temprano, tengo la sensación de haber dormido muy poco, pero un ruidito sordo proveniente de la ventana llega a mis oídos. Con los ojos entrecerrados mire hacia ella y allí con un pergamino en la pata y el pico pegando en la ventana esta la lechuza rojiza, la causante de que me haya despertado. A mi lado la respiración pierde su cadencia y el peso y el calor abandonan mi cama. Envuelta en mi sabana blanca Ginny Weasley cruza mi habitación y abre la ventana. Y recibe a la lechuza. Su cara cambia, se dirige hacia mi escritorio y garabatea el mismo pergamino con mi pluma, vuelve a la ventana, enrolla el pergamino y le indica a la lechuza de volver. Todo eso lo hizo en apenas el tiempo que yo tarde en acurrucarme en la frazada que había sobrevivido a la noche anterior.

-Oh! Herms..Estas despierta! Siento haberte despertado.-Se acurruca junto a mi en la cama-

Tiene el cabello enredado, las mejillas algo coloradas y sus miles de pecas la hacen resplandecer. Cruza sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y siento en cada beso que abandona sobre mis hombros, el sabor amargo de la despedida.

-Debes irte, no?

-Ajam...

Mi respuesta fue un profundo silencio.

-No seas así...voy a volver pronto..

-Que sucedió?

-Ya es mediodía. Meredith Bell se lastimo un pie y Gwen se enojara si no llego antes de las 4.

-Tienes partido?

-Lo habría jugado Meredith..

-Debes jugarlo tú. No hay ninguna buscadora de tu categoría!

Para dejarle claro que realmente no estaba enojada, besé sus labios con firmeza.

-Hasta Luego...

Se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa, perdida por la habitación. Luego de verla pasearse desnuda en mi cuarto fue bastante difícil dejarla ir, pero pude superarlo. Unos minutos después, Ginny desaparecía delante de mí.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Mire la hora en el reloj. Eran las 4 y media. Tal vez el partido ya había terminado, tal vez no, era imposible de definir. Pero en ese momento recordé que debía entregar unos papeles al Ministerio, así que tome mi ropa del armario y desaparecí. Regrese a casa a eso de las 23:40. Los trámites en el Ministerio solían tardar. Siempre me encontraba ex-compañeros de Hogwarts allí. Pero esa vez me lleve una grata sorpresa, encontré a Harry en el vestíbulo. Volvía del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y se dirigía a cenar en la Madriguera. Aprovechando que debía mandar una lechuza a San Mungo, le avisamos a Molly Weasley que iría allí. Fue una adorable velada, la comida era excelente como siempre,Teddy Lupin y la pequeña Victoire alegraban la casa con sus risas y juegos, y el tema de la noche fue el excelente partido que había jugado Ginny en la tarde. Todo fue estupendo, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Los Weasley y Molly en particular siempre conseguían sorprenderme. Pocos minutos antes de que desapareciera rumbo a mi casa, mi ex-suegra me 'interceptó', me abrazo fuertemente y hablando bajo me dijo: Hermione, desde el día que pisaste esta casa supe que un día serias una Weasley, no te preocupes, lo que sucedió con Ron solo indica que el no era el indicado.- Beso mi mejilla- Ahora vete que es muy tarde.

Casi que no llego a completa a casa, las palabras de Molly me había dejado totalmente aturdida, por suerte logre aparecerme en la puerta de mi departamento sin problemas. A los tumbos, fui sacándome la ropa hasta llegar al baño. Me di una ducha rápida. No podía dejar de pensar en intricados pero posibles significados a las palabras de despedida de la madre del clan pelirrojo. No sabia si era que yo estaba perseguida o realmente Molly había notado alguna actitud como para insinuar que comenzara una relación con su única hija. Porque Ginevra Weasley era la única disponible. Todos los demás, tenían pareja. O algo por el estilo..

Nunca me había fatigado tanto darle vueltas a un asunto. En el botiquín del baño guardaba en pequeñas botellitas, una pócima especial cuya función era quitarte por completo el dolor de cabeza. Tome una de ellas y la vacié de un trago. Era amarga y mezclada con el cansancio de mi cuerpo producía un somnoliento estado. En ropa interior y con el cabello algo húmedo me tumbe boca abajo sobre mi cama. No podría precisar cuanto tiempo paso pero en un momento sentí un suave calor que corría por mi cuello, apartando el cabello que enfriaba y humedecía mi espalda. Automáticamente, mi cuerpo se tenso.

-Tranquila...Soy yo.

Era esa voz...SU voz. La que podría calmarme aun luego del 5º cruciatus de Bellatrix Lestrange. (N/A: Linda analogía, no?)

Trate de calmar mi corazón y que mi voz obtuviera su cadencia normal.

- Y como entraste?

Se oyó su risa suave y fluida:- Una bruja como tu debería saber lo fácil que es burlar una cerradura muggle..

Reí entre dientes.

Estaba planteándome si levantarme, interrumpir los masajes que me otorgaba, y ofrecerle algo como jugo de calabaza o una cerveza de manteca, cuando fueron sus labios los que acariciaron mi piel y cualquier intento de incorporarme, se desvaneció en el aire. En unos pocos minutos, su uniforme de las Harpies estaba por el suelo y tan solo me molestaba la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Con decisión y sumamente concentrada, estaba tratando de sacársela con los dientes, pero la frenada repentina de un auto en la avenida muggle hizo que Ginny se incorporara.

Creí que se enojaría conmigo, que había caído en la cuenta de que estaba en un error, que se iría corriendo, que me golpearía.. En resumen, todas esas tonterías que suele pensar uno cuando hace algo un poco más 'osado' de lo usual.

-Herms, ven aquí un segundo.

Sin mirarla a la cara, me senté a su lado. Pero lejos de lo que creía, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y acariciando con su aliento mi cuello, comenzó a hablar.

-No es necesario que yo te cuente como sucedieron las cosas durante el tiempo de vida que compartimos, pero es necesario que ya que retomamos este 'cariño apasionado', tu sepas lo que pasa por mi cabeza porque sino siento que te engaño y presiento que podríamos lastimarnos. Perdona que interrumpa el momento-Sonríe picara- pero no podía volver a...a hacerlo contigo si no me quitaba esto.

-Gin-Alzo su vista cuando la interrumpí-Sabes bien que conmigo puedes hablar, no importa el...'momento'- Ambas sonreímos-

Tomo aire y continúo:

-Comprenderé la diferencia de pensamiento o sentimiento para ser exactos..Es que, yo..Nunca sentí por nadie todo lo que me haces sentir tú. Y no en el buen sentido..Pienso en ti y te extraño..Extraño hasta tus pestañas, entiendes lo que quiero decir?-Asentí suavemente- Y...entonces yo..Yo no puedo volar del todo bien. Y creo q Gwen me dejo venir aquí justamente por eso. Cuando comencé a volar mal porque solo podía pensar en ti y en que estarías haciendo me di cuenta que tu eres mas importante, muchísimo mas esencial, incluso que el Quidditch-Me ruboricé, el Quidditch era la esencia de Ginny, su alma estaba compuesta por una escoba y esa pequeña pelotita dorada- Herms...-Hundió mas su cara en mi cuello- Bueno...yo, ya sabes. Te...te amo.

Ese miedo tonto, que la hacia aferrarse a mi cuerpo con fuerza y temblar como si yo pudiera pensar siquiera en apartarla de mi. Las ideas sobre lo que podía hacer dieron una vuelta en mi mente. Opte la más clara. Puse una de mis manos en su mentón y lo levante hasta ponerlo a mi altura, fundí mis labios con su boca, deleitándome suavemente con ese beso que tenia un sabor distinto a los demás. Separe mis labios y aun sobre los suyos susurre:- Te amo, Ginny. Sonrió y volvió a besarme, haciéndolo mas profundo, acariciando con dulzura mi boca.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo con mas intensidad, a besarme con mas ganas, puso su cuerpo totalmente sobre el mío mientras suspiraba alborotada...Al fin y al cabo, terminaríamos el 'momento'.

-No me dejes...puedo pedirte eso?

-No lo hare. Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, tú quieres pasar tu vida conmigo?

-No lo dudes.-Pase mi mano por su rostro tan lleno de pecas, por sus parpados, que escondían hermosos ojos brillantes-Crees que a mama le agradara lo nuestro?

-No debes ni preguntarlo. Algo me dice que estará encantada..

-Fin-


End file.
